


Outside

by sqwaaak



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dongmin centric (wow what a surprise), Have fun my boiz, Idk what's going on so you definitely won't, M/M, Magic Realism, low key horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: I sighed as another explosion sounded, the book falling out of my hands, effectively losing my place. "Sanha, the shock absorbers still work, right?"He looked up from where he had fallen. "Yeah, but they've gotten bigger bombs, so we can really feel it now," my partner answered while getting back up on the couch, sitting by me this time. "Where were you?"





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> When ur friend couldn't resist making another joke about how Mark Tuan sounds like Mark Twain so you made him an author

Something outside hit the side of the house, I could hear it since I was already half awake anyways. I hadn't wanted to get up for at least another half hour, but, since it woke me, I decided to get up and see where Sanha had gone. He always got up before me, whether to clean, pick up the food for the day, make breakfast, or some other thing be did. Maybe he played the guitar before I got up. Though, I was too tired at that moment to actually give it any thought. I walked out to the living room, and, as I thought, he was making breakfast.

"Good morning," he said as I stepped on that one creaky floor board. Too bad we couldn't get it replaced, it seriously annoyed both of us. "You slept a little later than usual. Late night?"

I hummed in response, walking over to see what he was doing. "They had eggs today? 'S been awhile," I told him I wanted mine scrambled, and then went about setting the table for the both of us. I almost forgot the plates, and he laughed at me when I went back to get them, cursing under my breath in embarrassment. We ate quietly, as always, jokingly betting whether the water would be on as we walked our dishes to the sink. When it did turn on, he cheered triumphantly. 

"No trash duty for me!" he cried, running to the living room in time for the scheduled turn on of our standard television. I joined him shortly, and he snuggled into my side, telling me that they had come across an old drama, and were going to play a couple episodes a day. He was ecstatic, said that he hadn't seen a drama since before we sent in the application to move to a shared living quarters. We were glad ours didn't have windows, they were so inconvenient, let in too much noise.

I zoned out about half way through the first episode, an arm around him, and began to think about what I would do after the TV was turned off for the day. I could read, we had a good amount of books, and we had only been living there a month or so, therefore, I hadn't made the largest dent in our combined collection of about 300. I liked older styled books, from the 2000's, but Sanha preferred the works of authors like Do Kyungsoo, or Mark Tuan, two popular science-fiction writers. They were both dangerously realistic, and it kept him grounded, Sanha had once told me.

Once the show was over, I had, indeed, decided to try and finish one of the books I was reading. Exodus, it was by Do. I thought maybe it was supposed to be some jab at society, but I thought it was also quite clever of him to use a word of such meaning, a word meaning 'a large departure of people' or something of the like. The house shook a couple times, and I sighed, having to refind my place. It was troublesome.

Sanha joined me at one point, head on my lap as I read, out loud when he asked me to. I sighed as another explosion sounded, the book falling out of my hands, effectively losing my place. "Sanha, the shock absorbers still work, right?"

He looked up from where he had fallen. "Yeah, but they've gotten bigger bombs, so we can really feel it now," my partner answered while getting back up the couch, sitting by me this time. "Where were you?"

I tried to find the page, and it took a few minutes, much to both of our chagrin. I read late into the afternoon, and we were almost to the end as his stomach rumbled. I laughed, pecking him on the lips and getting up to go get dinner. It was a boring process, going to the mess hall and picking up the food for the day, some potatoes, and surprisingly, a bit of beef along with the rice we got every day.

Bin, the person who worked the counter during dinner, handed me another bag as well. "Don't tell anyone. I got this from Myungjun as a substitute of the lack of pay, and I can't do anything with it, so I want you to share it with your partner," he said with a sweet smile.

I thanked him and walked back to our quarters, stuffing it in the brown sack with everything else, punching in the code and opening the heavy door, a bit out of breath for having to step up onto our makeshift porch. Maybe we would put in some stairs when a good shipment of wood came in. I called out that I had returned, and he sent a greeting back from somewhere that sounded like the living room. I heard someone else talking, and wondered if we had company.

I dropped the bag by the counter, noticing that am emergency broadcast was on. I frowned, the general was speaking, saying that we were losing ground, and that a lock down would be placed on all camps. No one was to leave, and no one was to enter. Only leave quarters to get food or if absolutely necessary. Well, no more late night jogs. I had liked those. They cleared my mind.

The broadcast had put a damper on the mood of our quarters, and I chose that moment to check what Bin had given me. "I got something from the dinner guy." I said as I opened the small pouch.

He perked up a bit, bouncing up from the couch and walking over. "Really? What is it?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Looks like candy. Wow," he gasped in delight, thanking Bin, though he was not present. "We can eat it after dinner." he agreed, and we cooked the food, Sanha talking a mile a minute about how he hadn't had meat for so long. None of us had. I, actually, had never gotten the chance to try beef. Our dinner was a bit lively, and he insisted we feed each other.

"It's been a whole month since we moved in together, Love," he reasoned. "It's like a mini anniversary!"

I only laughed, letting him stick the food into my mouth. He looked so proud of himself, and I couldn't help but smile hugely. We finished soon enough, and I opened the small packet of chocolates. We were being cheesy, feeding them to each other just like we had at dinner. They were good, a bit stale, but good.

We kissed a couple of times, holding hands on the way to our room. When we were trying to fall asleep, the roaring sound of jets overhead kept us up, and I held Sanha close to me as bombs shook the house, and he cried, but I kissed away the tears as the world around us filled with flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Slaps my own dramatic ass outta here


End file.
